<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Time by Kabieee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508120">One More Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee'>Kabieee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy Era, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain Birthday Week 2020 Day 2: Budding Talents</p><p>Sylvain and Felix practice their new reason skills late into the night in the training ground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Flayn &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sylvain Week 2020!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One More Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going to add this to my drabbles collection but it's SFW so I'm just posting it solo :) Just a quick, sweet little fic for day two of Sylvain week! Please enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Try it again.”</p><p>“Fe, goddess, it’s got to be after midnight… Do you not want to get to bed?”</p><p>“One more time. Then we can leave.”</p><p>Sylvain looked exasperatedly at his childhood friend, who was standing defiantly in the middle of the training ground. He was beautiful under the inky black sky above them that was sparkling with stars, illuminating him so Sylvain could see the sheen of sweat that had made his loose hairs stick to his skin. They’d been at it for hours at this point, practicing a new spell the professor had guided them on that week. Sylvain would be a liar if he said he’d begun studying reason for any excuse than spending more time with Felix. But seeing Felix’s eyes light up with confidence and victory whenever his thin hands had produced his first flame had solidified Sylvain’s request to Byleth to let him study alongside them.</p><p>He’d turned out to be rather decent at it. His initial success had frustrated Annette to no end, resulting in her secretly coming to him after their first few study sessions and pestering him about what his secret was. The Gautier heir had almost let it slip that it was to be closer to Felix, but he’d caught himself. Annette probably wouldn’t have believed him anyway, but Sylvain was still fighting the internal voices and desires that always seemed to push him in Felix’s direction. Saying the words out loud would only throw him to closer to the bullseye faster than he was ready. Admitting feelings for his best friend was something Sylvain didn’t quite think himself ready to utter.</p><p>“When you asked me to train with you, I thought I’d made it clear we would work hard,” Felix said pointedly, readying his stance and leering over at his friend. “You knew you wouldn’t be able to get out of this once I agreed.”</p><p>Sylvain let out a sigh, nodding knowingly. It was a miracle he’d been able to convince Felix that he was serious at all. When girls from other classes had started showing up to the professor’s seminars, Felix had taken one look at Sylvain and rolled his eyes, not speaking to him for a week afterwards. It had taken Sylvain making sure Felix saw him studying, knowing his old friend’s habits, and happening to be near him whenever he was. Sylvain had even begun carrying a textbook around with him to read when in the dining hall or to peruse while they were on breaks from lessons.</p><p>And it wasn’t as though Sylvain didn’t want to train with him now. It was late, though, and now the only lights around them, save for the stars, were the torches lit around the training ground. He knew Felix had been chased out of here before by Hanneman and Seteth at least once before for being there too late. He’d rather not have a run in with the latter, should he hound Sylvain about talking to Flayn (the last time had been <em>purely</em> for help in reason, he <em>swore</em> it).</p><p>“OK, Felix. One more time. Hope you’re ready for me to light you up!”</p><p>“I’d love to see you try,” Felix replied in quiet excitement, pulling down the training mask over his face to avoid any real burns if Sylvain managed to hit him. He produced his own ball of wind in his hand, ready to cast it.</p><p>Sylvain swiftly dodged Felix’s spell and shot forth the burst of flames from his hand. Felix was fast, nearly dodging the fireball, but a technique Flayn had taught Sylvain was finally brought forth for practice. As soon as the redhead let loose the fire spell, he extended his fingers at Felix and felt a cool surge through his veins. The short distance summoning spell appeared to knock Felix senseless, his copper eyes visibly widened in disbelief under his mask. When the flame hit him he lost all sense of balance and landed hard on his ass, making Sylvain sharply inhale.</p><p>“Fe—are you ok?” Sylvain fretted, hurrying over and pulling Felix to his feet. Felix yanked the mask off his face and tossed it to the ground, mouth agape as he started bewildered at Sylvain.</p><p>“Where did you <em>learn</em> that?!” Felix’s eyes were as wide as the moon above them, staring up at Sylvain in disbelief. His voice was so earnestly <em>excited</em> and full of wonder. Sylvain had not seen such genuine joy from the other in such a long time that this caught him completely off guard. For more than just a moment, his best friend looked at him with all of the awe and admiration he had years prior. Before the Tragedy, before losing Glenn.</p><p>Sylvain heavily resisted the urge to kiss him. He could think of no more romantic moment, but knew Felix would instantly lose his sense of wonder and knock him down onto the hard stone floor of the training ground if he did something so stupid. Instead he proudly stretched out his arms, leaning back with his hands behind his head and smiling happily at the other.</p><p>“I can’t take all the credit. Flayn has been helping me work on that.”</p><p>“Sylvain—that’s <em>incredible</em>. I know—I know I only said one more time… but please show me again. I want you to give me everything you’ve got. To use such a technique in battle—to better ensure the opponent will receive your attack even with a factor such as speed…”</p><p>Sylvain was no longer tired. Seeing Felix so happy and excited immediately woke him up, knowing he’d stay here as long as Felix wanted to train with him would it keep that smile on his face.</p><p>“Okay. One more time. Promise.” He’d picked up the mask and put it on once more, but was anxiously moving on his feet. Sylvain nearly wanted to tease him as he darted around the training ground. He prepared his flame in his hand and concentrated, knowing Felix wouldn’t go easy on him this time around. His own blast of energy shone in his hand, which was nice and still despite his other movement. Sylvain launched the fireball at him and then immediately jerked his hand up to cast the summoning spell, focusing intensely on Felix to maximize his magic’s hold on the other.</p><p>Felix darted quickly, sending his own spell at the redhead and tucking down into a somersault on the hard stone floor of the training ground. Sylvain thought he’d just missed him until the fire smacked straight into Felix’s training mask and his body was seen racing towards Sylvain. He panicked for a moment, not realizing he hadn’t canceled the summoning spell until the swordsman was thrown at his torso. Felix wasn’t heavy by any means, but the force of him colliding with Sylvain sent them tumbling to the ground.</p><p>It was a moment Sylvain had been reading in thrilling adventure books for years. The wind knocked out of him, his lifelong friend turned crush lie on top of him in the middle of the training ground, eyes somehow wider than before as he gripped the front of his shirt. Sylvain wanted to pretend he didn’t see how the vision slot was fogged up, as Felix couldn’t possibly be so warm from such a small fireball. He wanted to forget just how achingly Felix was clutching his clothes, how his body seemed to shake on top of him from his excitement.</p><p>What he never wanted to forget, though, was the way Felix threw off his training mask and stared angrily at him for a few moments before kissing him. It was rough, the swordsman’s teeth sort of clashing on Sylvain’s awkwardly before the lancer gently put his hand on the back of Felix’s head and guided him. But once Felix settled against his lips Sylvain felt the quite desperation, the deafening silence as his friend relaxed against him and let Sylvain kiss him back softly.</p><p>“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Felix grumbled a moment later, cheeks visibly flushed in the dim light of the training ground.</p><p>“I’m serious for little but you, Fe,” Sylvain said quietly, reeling in the aftershock of his first kiss with the person he’d been wanting to kiss for longer than he could remember. A pit in his stomach almost made him wish it never had to end, knowing he could live happily in this moment forever with Felix from the warmth and relief spreading through his veins. He was expecting the other to come around to his senses any moment, to push himself away and deny any of this had ever happened. But the lancer’s heartrate shot up when Felix relaxed against him, a softening frown on his lips as he averted his eyes.</p><p>“I guess I was partially right about the <em>reason</em> you wanted to study magic,” he insisted, unclenching his fists on Sylvain’s shirt and holding him more gently.</p><p>“You got me there,” Sylvain chuckled, his hand moving up on its own accord to brush the hair out of Felix’s face. It turned into a hungry yet soft grip on the back of his head, pulling himself up so he could once again kiss him. His lips were tight at first, the swordsman’s body stiffening up on top of him and feeling as though he wanted to pull away. Sylvain jerked back but waited for Felix to break the kiss, wanting to make this last as long as it could, should the other change his mind.</p><p>But Felix stayed put on top of him, hands still staying put on his chest. Sylvain could almost hear his internal war going on inside his mind as they kissed, but he was relieved and happy that he did not pull away.</p><p>“You better not let this make you stop training,” Felix said seriously, his left hand going to Sylvain’s cheek as his voice and expression softened. “I’m going to ride you even harder now.”</p><p>Sylvain smiled, “Is that a promise?”</p><p>“Get up, idiot,” Felix grunted, standing up and offering Sylvain his hand to help him.</p><p>Sylvain took it and was pulled to his feet, making him pull Felix to his chest once more as he wrapped him up in his arms. He tilted Felix’s chin up so he could kiss him a third time. This time the younger man too put his arms around his back, pressing into his stomach meaningfully throughout their embrace.</p><p>“I don’t need to use magic to get you this close again, do I?”</p><p>“Show me one more time,” Felix replied, hands in Sylvain’s hair as he stood on his toes to kiss him once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>